The present invention relates to a display board system. The present invention more particularly relates to a display board system including display boards having a variety of surface treatments and providing a variety of mounting interfaces and associated mounting structures to facilitate the use and storage of the display boards.
It is well known to display information on surfaces, typically boards on which the information is contained. For example, information is displayed on billboards, signs, prints, posters, chalk boards, white boards, installed through mounting interfaces to mounting structures such as walls, racks, posts, stands, to name but a few known applications. In a general sense, such known applications very ably provide for the display of information. However, such known applications typically characterized either by their relative permanence or by their relative impermanence because of the surfaces on which the information is contained. For example, the mounting interfaces and associated mounting structures holding or providing for the surfaces, are generally either too rigid and inflexible, i.e. immobile and difficult to reconfigure or otherwise to use and store information, as in the case of information that is applied on a fixed wall, or too insubstantial, i.e. highly mobile but otherwise tending to put the information on display at risk of loss before it can be stored, as in the case of information that is posted on a vertical surface (e.g. a bulletin board). As a result, such known applications are generally not well suited for use in a dynamic work environment, where information is ideally created, displayed (e.g. shared and communicated) and stored in a highly efficient manner.
In an attempt to overcome the shortcomings of such known applications, the use of xe2x80x9cdisplay boards,xe2x80x9d discrete information-containing structures that are mounted within a work space or work environment, has proliferated. However, such known display boards have typically not been provided with mounting interfaces that facilitate the use and storage of the display boards in a manner that facilitates xe2x80x9cinformation persistencexe2x80x9dxe2x80x94with information on the display boards being made readily available when needed while conveniently stowed when not needed, for example, for a group project. Moreover, the surface treatments applied to such known display boards are generally limited; such known display boards have typically not been provided with a combination of useful surface treatments that allow information to be conveyed in a variety of media. Nor have such known display boards been provided with mounting interfaces and associated mounting structures in a system that facilitates the use and interchangeability of the display boards and the use, display and storage of information contained on the display boards.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a display board system adapted to use, display and store information efficiently in a dynamic work environment. It would also be advantageous to have a display board system that includes display boards having surface treatments that facilitate the collection, transformation, use, display and storage of information in a wide variety of formats. It would further be advantageous to have a display board system providing display boards of a similar basic construction and format and a relatively low cost, yet readily adapted for use with a plurality of mounting interfaces. It would further be advantageous to have a plurality of mounting structures adapted to support and promote the use, display and storage of the display boards. It would further be advantageous if the mounting structures were configured to allow the efficient use, display and storage of display boards so that information contained on the display boards could efficiently be used, displayed and stored by persons in a work environment to increase productivity, particularly in the performance of groups.
The present invention relates to an apparatus for display of information in a work environment. The apparatus includes a display board having a substantially solid core and defining a first side having a first surface and a second side opposite of the first side having a second surface. The first surface has a first surface treatment and the second surface has a second surface treatment. The first surface treatment includes a reusable adhesive and a clear film cover over the reusable adhesive.
The present invention also relates to an apparatus for display of information in a work environment. The apparatus includes a display board having a substantially rigid solid core and a generally rectangular shape. The display board includes a first side having a first surface and a second side opposite of the first side having a second surface, and a first mounting structure removably attached to the display board, and a first mounting interface.
The present invention further relates to a mounting structure for at least one display board providing a first mounting interface and a second mounting interface. The mounting structure includes a first pivotal interface adapted to engage the first mounting interface of the display board, a second pivotal interface adapted to engage the second mounting interface of the display board, and a pad disposed adjacent the second pivotal interface and configured to provide a resistant force to the second pivotal interface. The display board is removably pivotally mounted within the mounting structure.
The present invention further relates to an easel for use with a first display board. The easel includes a base, a frame coupled to the base, a first panel coupled to the frame, and a tray coupled to the first panel. The first display board can be placed on display on the tray.
The present invention further relates to an easel for use with at least one display board. The easel includes a front support member, a rear support member pivotally coupled to the front support member, a collar slideably coupled to the rear support member, a horizontal member coupled to front support member, a first pivot member pivotally coupling the horizontal member and the collar; and a first planar surface coupled to the horizontal member wherein a display board is supported by the first planar surface.
The present invention relates to an apparatus for display of information in a work environment. The apparatus includes a display board with a substantially rigid core and defines a first side having a first surface and a second side opposite of the first side having a second surface. The first surface has a first surface treatment and the second surface has a second surface treatment. The first surface treatment includes a reusable adhesive and a clear film cover over the reusable adhesive.
The present invention further relates to an apparatus for display of information in a work environment. The apparatus includes a display board with a substantially rigid core and defining a first side having a first surface and a second side opposite of the first side having a second surface, the first surface having a first surface treatment and the second surface having a second surface treatment. The first surface treatment includes a reusable adhesive and the second surface treatment is a functional surface treatment.
The present invention further relates to an apparatus for display of information in a work environment. The apparatus includes a display board with a substantially rigid core and defining a first side having a first surface and a second side opposite of the first side having a second surface, the first surface having a first surface treatment and the second surface having a second surface treatment. The display board has a generally rectangular shape with a first set of corners each having a first multi-functional mounting interface and a second set of corners each having a second mounting interface.
The present invention further relates to a mounting structure for at least one display board providing a first mounting interface and a second mounting interface. The mounting structure includes a first pivotal interface adapted to engage the first mounting interface of the display board and a second pivotal interface adapted to engage the second mounting interface of the display board so that the display board is removably pivotally mounted within the mounting structure.
The present invention further relates to a mounting structure for display of at least one display board. The mounting structure includes a frame, a platform for the display board coupled to the frame, and a compliant retaining system for the display board coupled to the frame. The display board can be placed on the platform and pressed into secure engagement with the compliant retaining system.
The present invention further relates to an easel for use with at least one display board. The easel includes a base, a first frame section coupled to the base, a second frame section coupled to the base, a stowing area formed between the first frame section and second frame section, a first tray coupled to the first frame section, and a second tray coupled to the second frame section. A first display board can be placed on display on the first tray, a second display board can be placed on display on the second tray, and a plurality of display boards can be stored in the stowing area.
The present invention further relates to a mounting structure associated with an existing structure and for use with at least one display board. The mounting structure includes an articulating frame pivotally coupled to the existing structure for movement between a fully deployed position and a fully stowed position. The mounting structure also includes at least one display rack coupled to the articulating frame and providing an interface for pivotal coupling of a plurality of display boards.
The present invention further relates to an easel having a base and a support frame adapted to provide for the display of display boards on a tray coupled to the support frame. The easel includes pivotally coupling the base to the support frame and pivotally coupling the tray to the support frame.
The present invention further relates to various features and combinations of features shown and described in the disclosed embodiments.